Comment Kusakabe est il devenu Tetsuya?
by Maria Jack
Summary: Entre le présent et le futur, un grand changement c'est produit. En effet, Kyoya appelle Kusakabe "Tetsu". Étonnant. Je donne mon avis sur comment on est passé de Kusakabe à Tetsuya !


Hibari Kyoya était le genre d'homme imperturbable, qui vit dans sa bulle, où Namimori a le rôle de roi du monde, et lui de cavalier la protégeant. Hibari n'est pas le genre d'homme à avoir des amis. Il a quelques proches, qui, par peur, par masochisme et parfois par admiration, le respectent et réussissent à supporter son caractère unique. La majorité d'entre eux mourront avant de ne l'avoir vu troublé. Ou peut être à cause de ça. D'ailleurs, une seule personne a pu voir Hibari désappointé. La seule personne qui peut l'appeler par cet adorable surnom : « Kyo-san ». Je veux bien sur parler de Kusakabe.

Lorsqu'Hibari se réveilla se matin là, il pensait commencer sa journée par de l'entrainement, c'est-à-dire en mordant à mort quelques délinquants incapables, puis, visiter la base que Sawada Tsunayoshi avait décidé de fabriquer sous Namimori, pour vérifier qu'il ne cassait rien, et qu'elle respecterait le calme et l'harmonie qualificatifs sa ville fétiche. Il comptait ensuite lire les rapports de quelques uns de ses espions, concernant la nouvelle trouvaille en matière d'arme, les boites. Finalement, peut être aurait-il eu le temps de boire un thé avec Kusakabe, ou Yamamoto Takeshi si l'envie lui prenait.

Seulement, cette journée a pris un tournant différent, à peine Hibari eut-il ouvert les yeux. A gauche de son lit, il y avait une petite cage, toujours ouverte, avec de l'eau et de la nourriture pour oiseau. Dedans, accroché à une branche d'un petit bonzaï planté exprès pour lui, dormait habituellement Hibird, l'oiseau domestiqué. Mais aujourd'hui, le canari se trouvait sur le sol de la cage, dans une position reflétant un mal.

Le gardien alla l'observer, sans comprendre les gémissements, ni les gestes désordonnés de son animal. Même si il ne s'apercevait pas que Hibird était malade, il sentait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il appuya délicatement sur son ventre jaune, testant la réaction de son ami. Celui-ci ce contenta de faire un autre gémissement, plus fort cette fois.

« KUSAKABE-SAN ! Viens ! »

La porte s'ouvrit, et le dit Kusakabe entra, en évitant soigneusement de lorgner sur le torse nu de son supérieur.

« Que se passe-t-il Hibari-san ?

Hibird est bizarre. »

La première chose que remarqua le vice président du comité de discipline, fut que le mot « bizarre » venant d'Hibari était une nouveauté. Beaucoup trop familier et « mignon » pour lui. Premier point étrange de la journée. Pour examiner l'oiseau, il se pencha vers la cage, et l'observa. Une de ses pattes était indigo, ce qui pour un oiseau, ne représente rien de bon.

« Je pense qu'il est soit malade, soit qu'il a la patte cassée. Ou peut être les deux. »

Pendant un instant, après avoir rendu son verdict, Kusakabe eut l'impression de voir une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard acier de son supérieur.

« Comment s'est arrivé ? Et que doit-on faire ? »

Le ton sur lequel ses questions étaient posé semblait calme, mais la présence de deux question d'affilées fut la deuxième chose étrange que le vice président remarqua aujourd'hui.

« Vous devriez aller travailler, je l'emmène chez le vétérinaire.

Mmh. »

Pas de « Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! ». Troisième chose chaotique aujourd'hui. Et pas la dernière…

A peine debout, Hibari comptait s'en aller, frapper sur des herbivores, ou encore lire des rapports, et était sur le pas de la porte quand Kusakabe intervint.

« Hibari-san, il vous faudrait vous habiller non ? Vous êtes torse nu…

Mmh. »

Toujours pas d'injure, ni même de menace, de plus en plus étrange. Remarquant à son tour qu'il n portait pour tout habit qu'un caleçon, Kyoya soupira et enfila son kimono.

Cette fois-ci, Kusakabe eut très peur de mettre en avant une erreur du gardien des Vongola. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se ridiculiser en publique, surtout pas devant les personnes qui travaillaient pour lui.

« Hibari-san… Votre kimono est… A l'envers… »

Deux choses qui resteront gravé dans l'esprit de Kusakabe se produire en l'espace de 5 minutes : déjà, son boss met son kimono à l'envers, et ensuite, le voilà qui… Rougit, ou de honte, ou de gêne, devant lui. Seulement, par instinct, l'homme à la banane sentit qu'il ne devait pas rester prêt d'Hibari quand celui-ci était embarrassé. Aussi il prit Hibird, ainsi que ses jambes à son cou, et sortit de la chambre. « Hibari-san paraît troublé aujourd'hui… A cause d'Hibird ? » Pensa Tetsuya.

« Eh toi ! Pourquoi tout le monde est-il dans cet état ? »

Directement après s'être enfui de la chambre d'Hibari, Kusakabe avait emmené Hibird chez le vétérinaire, qui avait décidé de le gardé en observation pour les deux jours qui suivaient. En rentrant, il fut très étonné de voir tous les membres du comité de discipline, même les femmes de ménages qui nettoyaient la cachette, à terre, couvert d'ecchymoses. La majorité d'entre eux avaient perdu connaissance, Kusakabe en avait donc saisit un des seuls encore éveillé pour le questionner.

« Oï ! Kejin ! Réponds-moi !

Hibari-sama est dans un mauvais jour… Encore pire qu'à son habitude…

Où est-il allé ?

Aucune idée…

J'appelle l'unité de soins intensifs et je vais le chercher !

Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre pourtant ! En sortant de la pièce après nous avoir battus, il a trébuché et est tombé… Hibari-sama qui s'étale de tout son long sur le sol s'est…

Pas normal. Je pense que la maladie d'Hibird l'affecte beaucoup …. »

Kusakabe se releva, soupira, s'empara de son portable et informa les médecins de la situation. Ces derniers se précipitèrent, et lui pu partir à la recherche de son cas à part de supérieur. Et il n'existait qu'un endroit où il pouvait se rendre dans cet état.

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

Ca fait des années qu'on se côtoie non Hibari-san ? Je vous connais au moins un peu.

Des années que j'accepte ta présence, herbivore. »

Le duo se trouvait sur le toit du lycée de Namimori, sous le soleil de plomb du mois de juin. Après un soupire exaspéré, Kusakabe alla s'asseoir au côté d'Hibari, sur la bordure du toit.

« Les membres du comité vont tous plus ou moins bien. »

Hibari n'exprima pas même un son, comme si il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention. Tetsuya soupira une fois de plus, mais continua son rapport.

« Sawada m'a demandé de vous prévenir, il compte détruire les Vongola Rings. »

Aucune réaction, ni regard, ni différence de souffle, ni geste. Kusakabe compris vite qu'il lui fallait changer de tactique d'approche.

« Hibird se fait soigné en ce moment même. »

Cette fois-ci, Hibari réagit, se leva d'un bond, et s'emparant du col du brun, le dardait de son habituel regard, celui qui effrayait même l'ultimement heureux Yamamoto Takeshi.

« Calmez-vous Hibari-san.

Ne me donne pas d'ordre ! S'exclama-t-il en le lâchant tout de même.

Hibird s'est cassé la patte après être tombé en vole à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire.

Poison Scorpion Bianchi.

Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle, il semblerait qu'il est ingéré du miel et qu'il ne le supporte pas.

Du miel ?

Le gardien du nuage des Vongola se souvint alors d'une très brève image de la

veille au soir, de lui mangeant sa tartine de miel avec un thé. Du petit oiseau qui le regardait avec ses yeux – beaucoup trop – adorables. De lui qui lui donnait un peu de miel sur le bout doigt. Les yeux de Kyoya s'élargirent, et il se mit à chanceler en murmurant des « Hibird » incompréhensibles. Il chancela tant et si bien qu'il finit par tomber du toit. Heureusement, Tetsuya avait vu venir la chute et l'avait rattrapé de justesse.

Une fois de plus, Hibari se réveilla. Sans même avoir ouvert les yeux, il savait qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Une odeur de médicaments régnait, et il faisait beaucoup trop chaud. L'hôpital. Quand il se décida finalement à voir, le gardien remarqua son sous fifre habituel, couché sur le bureau à côté de son lit, dont les cernes lui rappelaient les siennes durant les deux dernières semaines. Il allait le réveillé d'un « Oï » hargneux comme il savait si bien les faire, quand le gardien de la pluie entra, armé de son ultime sourire.

« Tu as dormi pendant deux jours, et il est resté tout ce temps à ton chevet, c'est la première fois qu'il s'endort, tu ne devrais pas le laisser tranquille ?

Yamamoto Takeshi… Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres, herbivore ?

Du calme du calme, je ne cherche pas la guerre ! En tout cas, tu as des hommes très disciplinés !

Ils ont intérêt. Que fais-tu ici ?

Tsuna s'inquiétait pour toi ! Il m'a demandé d'aller voir comment tu allais ! Mais comme toujours, il s'en fait trop, t'as la forme. Je dois m'entrainer, salut ! »

Hibari le regarda partir, puis quand il eut fermé la porte, reporta son attention sur Kusakabe. Normalement, il aurait dû faire son Hibari, le réveiller avec mépris, le brutaliser un peu, lui demander pourquoi il se trouve dans un hôpital, râler et sortir faire toutes sortes de choses. Seulement pendant quelques secondes, il réalisa que Yamamoto avait raison. Il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui supportait ses humeurs. Il pensa à ses hommes qu'ils avaient combattus deux jours avant, et soupira. Non, Hibari n'irait pas s'excuser. Il ne remerciera pas non plus Kusakabe. Il préférait de loin se dire « oui il a veillé sur moi, quoi de plus normal, je suis le boss » que de devoir le remercier. Mais il devait quand même prendre en compte la chaleur qu'il avait reçue dans la poitrine quand le gardien de la pluie le lui avait dit. Il soupira, les états d'âme, ce n'est définitivement pas bon pour lui. Il se leva et secoua Kusakabe légèrement. Ce dernier se redressa, fixant Hibari, mais prêt à se rendormir à chaque instant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Dit simplement le président du comité.

Je vous ai rattrapé, vous avez bougé étrangement, vous vous êtes cogné la tête et je vous ai ramené. Vous devriez encore dormir, les médecins ont dit qu'il vous fallait du repos ! Ah eh Hibird va bien ! Et on a fait une découverte par rapport à Verde l'arcobaleno… »

Kusakabe allait continuer son rapport, mais perdit l'équilibre,, tombant lamentablement sur Hibari. Celui-ci le projeta sur le lit avec un air de mépris et d'exaspération.

« Qui a besoin de repos dans tout ça ? Tu as un jour de repos forcé, profites en, c'est le seul que tu auras… Tetsuya.

M… Merci… »

Alors que Kyoya sortait, Tetsuya remarqua la dernière chose étrange de cette étrange histoire. Il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Serait-ce une sorte de… Remerciement ?


End file.
